


That Ultra Kind of Love

by eillacat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, I truly never know what to put here for tags, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, They all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eillacat/pseuds/eillacat
Summary: Rey and Ben Solo discover exactly how their past, present, and future intertwine with one another's after the Battle of Crait.





	That Ultra Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all, this is my first Star Wars fic so be gentle. I'm treading into unknown territory. I really just love Reylo as much as all of you and I wanted to just kind of give a little insight into my hopes and dreams for IX. If my writing is horrible, I apologize. That being said, I hope y'all enjoy.

He wakes with a jolt as the pain sears through his lower back and down into his right leg. He immediately throws off his shirt to find the source but sees nothing. There’s a bruise from when his Grandfather’s light saber was torn apart and he was catapulted across the room, but there is no way that that tiny bruise was causing him this mind-numbing pain. He sits at the edge of his bed, head in his hands, contemplating calling a med droid to diagnose what ever this was. 

Then, he sees her.

She’s sitting in the exact same position— probably on the edge of her bed, like himself. He still can’t see her surroundings. It’s still only her. Her face is contorted. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that she was about to break down in tears. She’s clearly in the same mind-numbing pain he is. A part of him wanted to reach out and comfort her, but the other part— the majority— feared the rejection he knew would come from that gesture. Suddenly, her head shoots up and she looks around. She’s sensed his presence. There’s no hiding the fact that he’s here now. 

They are staring at each other when he has a realization: he can feel her pain across the galaxy.

“Rey,” he says her name almost apologetically, hoping that maybe she’ll decide to forgive him if he shows a little compassion, “Are you okay?”

Unsurprisingly, he can feel her disdain for him through the Bond. She hasn’t decided to forgive him yet, and as of right now, it seems as though there was little chance that she would ever forgive him. He can’t blame her. She had put her trust in him and he had failed her. He had made promises to his uncle that he would destroy her. He could see why there was such an obvious disconnect between them now. But he had been so sure that his vision had been real when he touched her hand. He still felt as if it could be real. He just needed to convince her… no. There was no convincing. She had to make that decision for herself. 

“I’m fine, no thanks to you.” She spats back. She no longer looks like she is about to cry. Instead, a look of anger and betrayal has taken over. He closes his eyes for half a moment to remember her face when he had killed Snoke. Grateful, surprised, full of hope. He had never been looked at that way before. He remembered how he had felt an overwhelming pull to the light after she looked at him that way. But then he remembers that he chose the dark, and he needs to push himself away. 

“You’re not fine, you’re hurt. I can feel your pain through the Bond,” He starts to pace around his room, no longer able to stay still. “You need to ask for help, Rey. You can’t solve all your problems by yourself. Especially one like this.” 

“I thought the Bond would have been snuffed after you killed Snoke,” Rey rolls her eyes at his suggestion, “Correction, I was hoping the Bond would have been snuffed after you killed Snoke.” She is clearly not going to let up on this any time soon. There would be no forgiveness from her tonight. That doesn’t quell his worry for the pain she’s feeling.

“Rey, seriously, you need to…” She cut him off quick, just like his mother would when he would try to explain himself out of trouble when he was young. 

“I don’t need you to keep telling me what I need to do, Kylo. There’s no point. I’m not going to listen.” 

Kylo. 

He had been called Kylo Ren by everyone in the galaxy for years now. The exception to this rule was his mother, father, and uncle. And yet, he had grown fond of the scavenger’s use of his real name in the time that they had spent together through the Bond and on Snoke’s ship. He remembered the last time she used it, right before he had asked her to start a New Order with him. He cringes at the thought of those last moments they had spent together— face to face. He knew that she had felt it, too, the tension and the chemistry between them. But there was too much dark in him, and too much light in her, and that made anything between them wildly unrealistic. 

Still, he remembered his vision vividly. She had been wearing a black tunic with red and gold trimmings and her hand had been entwined with his own. She looked at him with eyes that bore into his soul, bringing out a side of him he thought would never exist. The vision had ended with them looking out over the galaxy they ruled together. Their galaxy. 

“How do you turn this thing off?” Her voice brings him back to reality. She is walking around now, trying to figure out how to end their Bond session. A small smile plays on his lips before he quickly gains his composure.

“I don’t think it works like that. You can’t just turn it on and off whenever you want.” He responds, hoping that maybe if he brings a little humor into the situation, she’ll start to be a little more kind.

“Did I ask you?” She snapped back. _No such luck._

“Technically, yes.”  
  
“It was rhetorical.” 

He opened his mouth to respond, and just like that- the Bond dissipated. She was gone for the time being. He couldn’t help but feel a little sense of relief, only because he had felt her exhausting distaste for him and it was beginning to make him feel more unresolved than he’d previously felt. He noticed that the pain he had felt coursing through his body was gone. He hoped that meant the pain was gone for her, too.

**\-----------------**

The Bond finally dissolves, and Rey is left alone again. She breathes a sigh, but she can’t decide if it’s out of relief or because she’s exhausted from putting on such an act. She notes that the relentless pain she had felt earlier had temporarily subsided, and instead of being distracted by that, she was now left with her thoughts. 

The thoughts of inadequacy. The thoughts of loneliness, even when being in a crowded room. 

To be honest, the only time she hadn’t felt lonely since she saved the Rebels on Crait was when Ben had showed up through the Bond just now. She’s relieved that the death of Snoke hadn’t actually ended the Bond between her and Ben. She wants to believe that there is still some way that she can bring him back from the dark side. She had wanted to reach out to him and talk to him more; she wanted to ask questions about his decision and where he was now. But, she was also livid with him, and she needed him to know that. 

What was to become of her? And Ben? She had seen it so clearly when they touched hands, but now the vision was a distant memory— blurry at best. Ben had told her that he had seen his own version of the future, but she knew that his vision was impossible. She would never turn to the dark side. Not as long as she had her own free will. The vision she had of Ben had been so beautiful. He had had so much light in his eyes. They had been standing on the balcony of a home that overlooked the terrain of a beautiful planet full of a green and blue. 

She sighed as she imagined his face when he’d held his hand out to her on Snoke’s ship. “Please.” 

She decides to take a nap. It’s been an extremely stressful 48 hours and the Rebels had just landed on the base they hoped to call home for a while. Rey had convinced Leia and the others not to tell her the name of the system they were in, or the planet. She didn’t want to chance leaking any pertinent information. They had been confused as to why, but she didn’t tell them the exact reason. She wasn’t ready to tell anyone about the Bond with Ben just yet. In fact, she wasn’t sure she would ever be ready to tell. Part of her wanted to keep it her and Ben’s secret.

She lays her head down on her pillow and gazes at the ceiling. The base they had chosen was cold, and dark, save for the light spilling in through the cracks of the door from the hallways. It had taken them a couple of hours before they were able to get those lights on, and it had been obvious that the power hadn’t been on in years. Shadows play on the ceiling as she hears footsteps getting closer and closer to her room. A knock at the door vanquishes all hopes she had of getting some sleep. 

“Rey?” 

It’s Finn’s voice at the other end of the door. Although she had missed her friend, she hadn’t done much talking to him since Crait. The questions that she knew he would ask her weren’t ones that she was ready to answer. Perhaps she could keep those questions at bay by asking questions of her own. She rose from her bed to answer the door, and he is absolutely beaming at her from the other side. 

“Rey- I’m so glad you’re okay.” He hugs her immediately and she can feel the warmth radiating off of him. “Where have you been? What happened with Luke and Kylo Ren and Snoke? Are you okay? Where did you get that scar on your arm? Did that monster hurt you?” 

Ah, the questions that she didn’t want to answer. She takes a deep breath and manages to reciprocate his smile. “Maybe we should sit down.” 

Rey and Finn talk for what seems like hours. She’s able to get him to talk more about what happened to him in their time apart, and answers only the bare minimum about her experiences. He doesn’t seem to mind, and spends most of the time gushing about his time with Rose on Canto Bight, how they had failed their mission on Snoke’s ship but had ended up exacting his revenge on Phasma, and how Rose had saved him from sacrificing himself. 

“Rose, huh?” She asks, smiling at Finn knowingly. He can see the sparkle in his eye and the excitement he feels whenever he thinks about her. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you had a little crush.” She laughs as she sees the panic in his eyes and reaches out to touch his hand. “I’m really happy for you, Finn. She sounds like a really great girl. I can’t wait to actually have a conversation with her once she wakes up.” 

Finn smiles and continues to open up to her about Rose. Their conversation is filled with laughter and she is reminded of why it had been so easy to become friends with this ex-Stormtrooper.

She can feel his presence behind her, but she chooses to ignore him— at least for now— so she can savor these moments with her friend.


End file.
